


Just an Average Joe

by parachute_landing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Guy - Freeform, Other, description, just for fun, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachute_landing/pseuds/parachute_landing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of some people I have met or know personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a collection of descriptions of actual people I have met and of course it is slightly fictionalized.

The lights in the restaurant were dimmed to announce that it was "officially evening" at 6:00. It wasn't busy with the music playing in the background and the low murmur of conversation or the moving of dishes in the open kitchen.

The host who seated me was also my waiter. His name was Kevin. At first I paid him little mind as he took my drink order and brought out the chips and queso a few minutes later. I noticed he seemed polite and reserved. I ordered my usual and soon I started noticing him more out of boredom than anything. Making a mental note of him as he walked and talked. 

He was tall. Much taller than the 5'3" me. Easily 6'. He had pale skin, not sickly, just pale. His voice was generally mid to low tones while he spoke, it was smooth, deep, and gentle. He had shaggy hair, like a surfer or skater, it was a light blonde that I was certain sparkled in the sun. He had his ears pierced and was wearing small black gauges in his ears. His face was a symphony of soft edges easing to thin lips and deep blue eyes. His eyes were the blue of the sky after a storm and around his pupil was a ring of tangerine. His gait was long and purposeful, however I thought he would rather meander through a crowd than push through one. His body was lithe and toned and his shirt undoubtedly hid a six-pack. He stood tall but slightly slumped likely because it was a Monday. 

Throughout my meal he made sure to stop by and make sure everything was good every five minutes or so. When needed he would refill my drink and then go on his way. Occasionally he would stand for a second longer before he went back to tend to his other tables.

I never got Kevin's number. Oh well if the fates plan it we will meet again and perhaps the outcome will be different.


	2. Kevin... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fates do favor me... Somewhat

It has now been a few weeks since I met Kevin at a restaurant. 

I decided to go to my restaurant of choice for dinner tonight. I arrived around 5:30 so it wasn't yet busy. I found myself wondering about Kevin and how it would be interesting to see him again. Wistfully I wondered if he'd remember me and look at me with his brilliant blue-green eyes with that sneaky sparkle glinting in the dim lights. While I was thinking I was watching a waiter washing one of the outdoor tables. I watched the waiter's slender fingers clean the table and gather the plates.

As it seems I have an uncanny bit of luck. 

Kevin looked up and gave me a warm smile. My heart fluttered when I realized he did recognize me and I discreetly melted when he shone his dazzling smile my way.

He quickly picked up the table and entered through another door while I was going to the main door. Inside I went to the place the hostesses were waiting to seat guests. But before I could get there Kevin strode past me giving me another of his charming smiles.

My subconscious mind took over and I quietly said "Hi."

I felt like a dumbfounded fangirl and made sure to mentally facepalm when he was out of sight. 

Once I was seated and the waitress had taken my drink I noticed Kevin cleaning more tables. He looked up and we smiled at each other again. He went back into the kitchen an I didn't see him for the remainder of my meal.

When I was leaving I stopped to get my mint, as usual, and there he was again! Kevin was right there. Me, being shy and socially awkward, avoided eye contact and grabbed my mint; although when I was walking out I took another look back and saw Kevin waving at me and happily saying bye. 

Still haven't gotten his number but some of my friends are plotting to take me there and help me get it.


End file.
